


The Best Medicine

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [16]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Xander really needs to stop worrying Ryona. Lucky for him, she's quick to forgive.
Relationships: Ryona Mi'haden/Traveler
Series: Requests [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 4





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> For Aqua featuring their OC Xander. Thank you so much for choosing me!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The light in the infirmary was dim when he opened his eye at last, for which Xander was extremely grateful. Waking had been a struggle in and of itself, his eyelid heavy and reluctant to cooperate with him. He could tell it was the infirmary given the fact that he’d spent more time than he cared to admit in that particular room. Part of it was his penchant for getting hurt. The other part being his feelings for the medic. 

Ryona Mi’haden was a seemingly permanent fixture in his mind and Xander wasn’t in any hurry to change that fact. It was his new reality upon settling into life aboard the Andromeda Six. Her smile, her laugh, her gentle touch all haunted his dreams as well as his waking moments. As silly as it sounded, he found himself doing anything and everything he could to gain her attention. The getting hurt part was never planned, however.

And how lucky he was that Ryona felt the same as he did. Xander never stopped thanking the stars or whatever deity might be out there that the Tilaari woman chose him of all people. He’d vowed from day one to never take one single second with her for granted. Ever.

The warmth against his side registered vaguely through the fog as Xander’s awareness returned. The hand at his cheek was the next thing he noticed. A soft, gentle caress against his skin that drew him to turn his head toward the owner of that hand before he even knew who it belonged to.

The smile that haunted his dreams was the first thing he saw, softly glowing blue skin the second. That glow brightened when Ryona realized that Xander was finally awake at last. Her smile was almost as bright and a gentle kiss was pressed to his lips moments later.

“There you are,” she murmured after that soft kiss. “We meet like this far too often, you know.”

“I would have to agree with you there.” Xander huffed a quiet laugh, his eye closing again as her slender fingers combed through the dark strands of his hair. He could feel his eye patch was still covering his right eye, but aside from that, he was undressed and covered with a sheet on the bed the infirmary sported. 

“You had me worried,” she continued, that worry creeping into her eyes as she looked at him.

“I’m fine, Ry. I promise,” Xander reassured her gently, turning his head enough to press a soft kiss to her palm. He vaguely recalled collapsing from exhaustion, that worried expression of hers the last thing he saw before everything went dark. Thankfully, his impromptu nap seemed to have worked wonders toward restoring him to at least some semblance of his normal self.

“Xander, I don’t want to nag you, but you really need to take better care of yourself.” The medic shifted to sit up, leaning on her elbow as she propped herself up, gazing down at her patient.

“I know. I swear I will from now on.” Xander knew he’d do just about anything to not put that concern and fear in her eyes anymore. 

“You’d better. I really don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” Her lips found his forehead, then his cheeks, tender little kisses left along his skin.

“I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry.” He truly was and told himself he needed to make it up to her somehow. Xander couldn’t hold back the smile on his lips as he felt her leaving those kisses for him across his face.

“You’d better be, mister. I’m glad I met you, but you make me want to throttle you sometimes.” It wasn’t a threat really. Her tone was too fond for that. There was too much affection in those golden eyes that gazed down upon him.

“I know.” Though she was partly teasing, he brought his hand up to her cheek, thumb brushing over her bottom lip. “You know what I tell myself every day?”

“What?” Ryona leaned into his hand much as he had with hers, the glow of her skin softly illuminating his.

“That the amnesia doesn’t matter. Or my past. None of it does. Even if I never find out who I was before, I don’t care. Do you know why?” He smiled, seeing that she was curious.

“Why?” That curiosity was evident in her tone, her brow lightly furrowed.

“Because now I have you.” The statement was the absolute truth. Xander couldn’t have been more sincere and he knew the words hit home by the way her golden eyes became damp. She blinked rapidly against the moisture that formed though some escaped onto her dark lashes.

“I love you,” she whispered, her voice steady even as a tear slipped down her cheek that he didn’t hesitate to brush away with the pad of his thumb.

“I love you too, Ry. More than anything.” His fingers slid into her pale hair and gently Xander drew her down for a kiss. It was silent affirmation. That he loved her. That he was there. That he always would be so long as he had a say in things. Xander felt her smile against his lips and savored her kiss along with the feel of her in his arms. It really felt like she belonged right there in his embrace.

“So am I cleared to go back to my quarters, ma’am?” Xander asked, his tone playful once the kiss broke.

Ryona adopted a stern expression, the “medic look” as many referred to it. The mischief in her eyes was difficult to miss. “I suppose. Provided you go right to bed when you get there.”

“I might if I had some company,” he said, innocence in his tone even though he was anything but.

“I suppose that could be arranged.” The smile on her lips drew out Ryona’s and she shifted to get up from the bed. Her hand was extended to him and Xander accepted it.

“Let’s go.” Ryona handed him his clothes so he could dress, nodding toward the door. 

Xander knew without a doubt that he would follow Ryona Mi’haden anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
